


The Hunter and the Man of Letters

by Rook_2004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Men of Letters, happy - ish?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_2004/pseuds/Rook_2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where everything is peachy, the Men of letters exist, hunters exist, and they dont get on too well, especially the Campbells and the Winchesters. So when the offspring of the two have children (sam and dean) they become prized bulls in the eyes of all parties. </p>
<p>mainly a semi-happy brotherly kind of fic, no real plot, er, yea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the begining there was family

**Author's Note:**

> I am really crap at updating on a regular basis so this story will probably not be finished till, like, 20 years down the line, if you still want to read, go for it.

Once there was a tale of two brothers. One who was a legacy of the men of letters and the other who was a hunter born and bred. Though the forces beyond their control dictated that they should hate the other with every fibre of their being the two loved each other very much. One brother was a brave and fearless solider who knew the way around more weapons than most knew existed. One brother was a scholar and delved deeper into the true history of the world than most could imagine. Their parents were considered traitors of their creed, one a hunter born into the world of letters, the other a woman of letters born into the world of hunters. Both had found bliss and happiness with the other and tried to leave the world of the supernatural behind them. Theirs was the tale of star crossed lovers, the Campbells and the Winchesters, two ideogies that had clashed through the midst of time.

 

Our story begins on a warm summer’s day

 

 “Hunters, Sam, are a very fickle bunch. They shoot first and ask questions later. Not the kind of people you want with you when you are out there with the supernatural.” Henry stated as he moved the bishop across the chequered board.

 

“But Dean’s a hunter.” A five year old Sam told his grandfather. His eyes watching every move his grandfather made.

 

The older man shrugged his shoulder as if to repel something, “Yes well, that’s very unfortunate.”

 

“Unfortunate my ass, the boy’s gonna be the best damn hunter you’ve ever seen!” Grandpa Campbell half yelled at the couple gathered round the books in the lounge floor. Dean was just behind him grinning like a loon, a shotgun strung over his shoulder.

 

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed as the younger brother ran to his older brother's larger form. Dean wrapped his hands around the smaller boy and hugged him tight. “You been a good boy for Gramps?” he asked ruffling Sam’s hair and leading the way to the kitchen come dining room.

 

“Yeah! He showed me all these awesome books on Leviathans and demons.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes and no one knows how to kill them but -" The sound of the brothers faded into the background as the older men took stock of one another. A grudge born of the eternal battle of brains over brawn waged between the two as they locked eyes. Clipped tones spat out the only decent greeting that they could with impressionable minds (read as Sam, because we all know that Dean was already more than corrupted enough) in the vicinity.

 

“Winchester.”

 

“Campbell.”

 

“Filling his mind with nonsense again? You know they’re just gonna become Hunters no matter what you do.”

 

Henry stiffened and replied curtly, “Well, Sam certainly isn’t the barbarian that his brother is. I’m sure he’ll choose the better option.”

 

“You mean your namphy pamphy gentleman’s club, dont make me laugh.” Samuel chortled at his expense. “If the boy’s really smart he’ll choose hunting like his brother, after all there’s really only one way to stop ‘em”

 

“Alright that’s enough Dad, Henry. Thank you both for looking after the boys but they are not going to be a part of this. Now come to the table so that we can have some semblance of a normal family dinner.” Mary stated as she started putting the groceries away. The two men eyed each other with competent as they entered the lounge to help with the dinner settings. The doorbell rang and Mary wiped her hands on her jeans, “That’ll be bobby and John, Henry could you get the door please.”

 

As Henry left to get the door Mary turned on her father with a scowl on her face. “What?” Samuel asked, the cold beer in his hands brought up to his lips as he slugged down some.

 

“You know what. Dean isn’t your little solider dad, he’s my son, and he is going to grow up without the weight of the world hanging off his shoulders.”

 

“So I’m wrong to teach the boy how to protect himself?! The boy asked me not the other way around sweetie.” The man half yelled. Sam chose this moment to come into the room running with a bleeding hand tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

 

“Mommy, mommy, Dean cut me!” he shoved his arm out to the woman who bent down to inspect the wound. Shallow but clean no doubt made from one of the knives her father had given them.

 

“Dean Winchester you come here right now!” Dean sulked into the room, his eyes sorrowful but his stance was one of defiance. “Did you do this? Dean, did you?”

 

“Yea, so?”

 

“So, you dont cut your brother up with a knife young man. Now go get the first aid kit and stick a plaster on the cut you made.” Turning back to her father she gave him a look that plainly stated that the entire ruckus was his fault. Samuel however just turned the other cheek and went into the lounge to see if there was anything good on the TV set. He bumped into the older Winchesters and Bobby, and after a few grunts that passed as a greeting John entered the kitchen to his stressed out wife.

 

“What happened?” he asked pulling her into his arms.

 

“The usual.” She whispered into his chest. “I wish dad and Henry would stop. And that dean would actually grow up. I wish- I wish, “

 

“I know honey, I know. Say how ‘bout I take you out tonight huh? There’s that new Agatha Christie movie, what’s it called, an ‘appointment with death’ we could go see that.” he said patting down her blonde hair.

 

She smiled tiredly and wrapped her arms around her husband, “And who’d watch Sam and Dean?” she asked tilting her head to look up at the face she knew so well.

 

“Uncle Bobby could look after them. You know how much they love one another.”

 

A smirk appeared on her face, “This isn’t payback for when he called you an ‘idjit’ is it?”

 

“No, course not, why would you get such an idea?” Mary just hummed in response as she removed herself form the embrace to take the dinner of the stove.  A simple stew with enough vegetables to make the boys complain about all the healthy that they were getting.

 

“Okay then you’re on.”


	2. An Appointment with Death

As the couple prepared to go out Mary laid down a few rules for the boys, “You listen to Uncle bobby, and no matter what you behave. Stay _away_ from the hunter tools he has, and dont fight boys okay?” the two boys nodded eyes glistening with mischief, “bed by nine and no sugar, okay bobby?”

 

“Yea, yea, I geddit already woman. Now go watch that stupid flick o’yous. I’m a hunter an' compared to the deamons and nasties that I’ve fought I think I can deal with two kids.”

 

“They’re Winchesters Bobby,” John stated in a deadpan voice.

 

“I said I dealt with nasties now didn’t i?” the Irish man snapped back.

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence bobby.” John said, a hint of humour and sarcasm lighting his words. He made his way out of the door making sure to wave goodbye to the boys and promise them that he would be back soon enough.

* * *

The boys were watching some stupid animated cartoon in the lounge. It was waay past their bedtime but Uncle Bobby was cool and he said that they could stay up since they'd been so good and helped with the dishes, even if Sam had broken one. Bobby just shook his head and muttered 'kids' under his breath as he cleared up the broken peices. Their mother, no doubt, would have a fit, the set had been quite expensive and was now incomplete. But the cartoon was lame and _boring_ and why couldn'd Sam pick a better film to watch? Dean groaned as he leant back and placed a cushion onto his face muffling out the sound of the TV set.

 

Sam looked on at his brother with a deep sense of trepidation. His Grandfathers words still ringing in his ears. He wasn't stupid, he knew that his two grandfathers were as different as night and day and that they both clearly had their favourites, but Sam didn't mind. He knew that he and Dean were also different. The troubles on his mind were of a more far reaching nature and had been troubling him since he could make sense of the undercurrents that flowed in every conversation. Would he and Dean grow up to be like their Grandfathers? Would they only meet up when Mom called them over for holidays. And would their every word be loaded with a insult that would no doubt end up with their fighting and not talking till the next time their mother called? he didnt want that. Dean had always been there for him, one of the constants that he would never take for granted, he couldn't think of anything worse than a life without him. 

 

Gathering up his courage Sam tapped his brothers shoulder. Dean was lying flat on his back, a cushion placed squarely on his face, tipping it over to one side in favour of sending his brother a questioning glance. "We'll always be brothers right dean?" Sam asked, images of being without his brother swriling around his head. 

 

"Course we will Sammy. why'd you even have to ask?"

 

"Grandpa said that you'd be a hunter, and i dont wanna be a hunter, i wanna be like Grandpa Henry, and-"

 

"Woah there. Dude, no mushy stuff, okay? remember the pack?" Sam nodded silently, his brother hated talking about his feelings. Something about them being a liability in the feild. " 'Kay good. Now i need you to remember something else, I'm never gonna say it again, i shouldnt even have to say it now, but your my brother dude, and even if our Grandpa's cant see eye to eye, we'll always have each other's back come hell or high water. Got it?"

 

Sam nodded, more happy than he had been previously. "Good, now can we please watch something else? this show is killing me!" 

 

Bobby chose to enter at this moment, afterall Mary and John had left him a task to do and the kids were starting to look tried. "Alright you rugrats, of to bed."

 

"What! now way old man! we still got an hour left!"

 

"We aint on the east coast boy, its eleven, two hours past your bedtime. Now g't." Bobby gently nudged the boys to the room that they shared, one side full all nice and neat and the other filled with posters of bands and piles of laundry. it wasnt hard to guess which brother occupied which side. 

 

The boys had forgotten to turn the television off properly, a newcast was airing showing a fire at some drive in movie. Thinking no more of it Bobby switched the machine off and settled for stealing a bottle of beer as a nightcap and settling in for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> so yea, i havent watched many episodes yet, but this idea just kinda came to me and i rolled with it. If any of the charaters are portrayed wrong, please feel free to tell me. Also i'm not american so any phrases that are wrong, again please tell me. yea, thanks.


End file.
